Dreams of War (Harry Potter Fanfic)
by cookiesrforme
Summary: Harry has a horrible nightmare, and goes wandering around the castle, unable to get rid of the images that haunt his mind. When he encounters Draco, what will happen? (Rated T for STRONG LANGUAGE. VERY STRONG.)


**Long version of summary:** ***Set during Harry's and Draco's 8th year of Hogwarts, after the war. Harry testified for the Malfoy's, and Draco's and Narcissa's charges were dropped, Draco went back to school at Hogwarts... With a few obvious conditions.* Harry has a horrible nightmare, and goes wandering around the castle, unable to get rid of the images that haunt his mind. When he encounters Draco, what will happen?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN IT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING THE FOUR DIRECTORS WHO MADE THE MOVIE! (AND YES, I'M WAY TOO LAZY TO SEARCH UP ALL THEIR NAMES.) WARNINGS: MENTION OF HOMICIDE, DEPRESSION, BOYxBOY KISSING, BOYxBOY THEMES, strong LANGUAGE. STRONG! SORT OF DEPRESSING, BUT A HEA ENDING! (HAPPILY EVER AFTER)**

 **DRACO'S POV**

I wandered the castle, thinking of all the things I would rather be doing. Sleeping, obviously, but that wasn't an option. I wasn't tired and I wouldn't exactly have good dreams.

Hogwarts hasn't been so bad, but the students dislike me, even the Slytherin house. Potter didn't argue with me or even bother me anymore. Maybe that's what bothered me the most though... That he acted like I didn't even exist. I missed the blazing green eyes that always ignited the pure _emotion_ in me.

As I walked through the 'forbidden floor' or whatever, I heard a familiar voice letting out a vicious blue streak. I have to admit, I was a little impressed. I peered around the corner to see Potter of all people. I raised my eyebrows.

"Potter... What an unpleasant surprise." I said conversationally. He started.

"Malfoy." Potter sighed. "Just what I didn't need right now."

He looked tired.

"What's wrong, Potter? Bad dream?" I taunted. "Gonna run to your mommy? Oh wait-"

I was cut off and slammed into the wall before I could finish.

"Don't you even _dare_ to say that, you piss-poor excuse for a human being!" Harry snapped, and finally, his green eyes were blazing like they used to.

I wasn't prepared for this anger.

"I-" I stopped. We'd all lost people, hadn't we? How would I like it if he brought up Azkaban? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I'm sorry."

Harry looked positively shocked, but released me and moved away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted like that. But, in response to your earlier question, yes, I had a nightmare. A lot, actually. I shouldn't be surprised, I've had them forever." He murmured, seemingly lost in thought.

"Even before you came to Hogwarts?" I asked curiously, and he nodded.

"Always. I thought after I killed Voldemort, it would end. It got worse, you know, in fifth year. I got inside his mind, I could _feel_ the darkness and anger that he felt, and I could _see_ what he did to his victims. I don't think I'll have a peaceful night's sleep again." Potter chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why are you telling me this?" I wondered aloud.

He shrugged.

"I can't tell anyone else, they'll worry about me. I- Just- F*CK." Harry swore, and punched the wall. _Hard_.

"Whoa, calm down, you daft git!" I said in alarm.

"The _bloody images_!" Harry paced.

"What was the nightmare about? Maybe talking will help the images go away." I offered. "I'll listen."

He looked... Vulnerable.

"I... Alright." Harry agreed reluctantly. "It started with my parents. He was there, only _I_ was _him_. I killed them... Oh god, I killed them. Then it was just random victims for awhile... Then I... _He_ , killed Cedric. Then he tortured Sirius, even though it wasn't real. It just happened over and over and over, and I kept reliving the most horrible experiences of my life, I kept watching my friends die, and then _Dumbledore_ and all my friends that died in the war... I'm watching after Teddy, you know. Your cousin. Did you know he's your cousin? You and your mother could visit him if you wanted."

I mulled it over.

"Sure. I think Mother would like that. By the way... Thanks, Harry... For testifying for us. I have no idea why you did it, but thanks."

"No problem... _Draco_." Harry smiled at me.

"The nightmares will go away if you sleep next to the right person, you know." I told him. "I used to sleep next to my mother, they went away."

"Are you offering?" Harry teased, and I blushed.

"No! I would never- I mean, I-" I couldn't formulate a proper sentence. Harry laughed quietly.

"I'm kidding, Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks... For talking." Harry grinned at me.

I frowned. I didn't want him to leave...

"Bye... No problem..." I swallowed as I watched his fading figure. I was going to talk to him tomorrow, even if it did end up in my humiliation. He was the first person to actually treat me like a human being since I'd come back to Hogwarts, and he... I liked him.

 **Finite. Yes, I know, it was short, meant to be a one-shot. I need to finish a plethora of other drafts before I make my one-shots into longer fics, so we'll just see on this one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
